Conventional alarms such as alarm clocks, cell phones, digital watches are only useful when set to a certain time specification. However, what if sleep overcomes a person who has neglected to set the traditional wake up device? Furthermore, what if sleep overwhelms one who is in acting in a situation where sleep is inappropriate. For example, a deployed soldier standing guard on an overnight watch would jeopardize his own life as well as the life of others if he succumbs to sleep. For the soldier to anticipate the exact moment when sleep will occur is impossible. Therefore, to predict sleep and be prepared by setting an alarm is not feasible. For the safety of the soldier and his/her team members, the soldier needs assistance to stay awake. This is the case for many professions: military, nursing, transportation, education, security and criminal justice, as well as, the general population who may engage in an activity that will put a person or others in harm's way if sleep occurs. If a device can detect physical manifestations of sleep and respond to that change, unwanted sleep can be avoided.